Ties of passion
by victorborzaquel
Summary: The last day of a love story, or rather a tragedy, takes place in an ordinary evening of an Ancient Roman Empire city. Law is clear and the offense is unforgivable, the hearts of master and slaves are shred to pieces as the last confessions are uttered, vainly. All that is left to do now is rejoice over the happy days that prelude this sad ending.


**Chapter1: A love that sprouted late**

* * *

A bright surge of teal barraged the candid whiteness of the virgin sheets covering the opulent mattress twisted by the weight of two bodies. As the light pale silk struggled its way down through the air's apparent sturdiness, golden waves were drawn above the mattress by thin strips of cloth attached to the fabric, finally resting over the intertwined bodies of those who claimed ownership of such beautiful silk tunics.

The thin golden trims would be the only mean to discern the whiteness of the sheets from that of the tunics, were not for the huge mounds of flesh beneath it. Feet, ankles, knees, thighs, hips, bellies, chests, shoulders, arms, everything was distinguishable despite the light cover. As eyes ran the bulges in the silk from the bed's footboard all the way up to its headboard, a point came in which the first murkiness of skin could be seen, yet still white, as two necks, that diverged from a union of shoulders, lead to a meeting of mouths. The rosy lips, black eyebrows and a red tattoo by one of the face's right eye stood out among the monotone white, however, not being able to retain such attention as the gaze lifted towards the teal forest of mixed hairs.

"Jellal! What is this?" A voice called, in a mixture of anger and confusion. "What are you doing with Grimmjow?"

This voice set a turmoil in the yet static air, endowing every corner of that chaotically tidy room with the emotions it burdened. A sight, busy with huge opulent furniture, noble rugs, richly detailed wall paper and a royalty tier bed, was now also immersed in tension.

The gazes finally met as the inquisitive black eyes were feared by the sets of blue and amber ones. The soft amber gaze blurred with the upcoming tears of its bearer's guilty, which leaked down onto the redness of the tattoo surrounding one of its eyes. The blue gaze squeezed out of this conflict, staring down at the white mounds of attached bodies underneath their tunics.

"Z-Zeref! Wait! Don't tell Natsu!" the begs of despair from the amber eyed man echoed throughout the room as he moved his body from over his mate's "Please… let me… solve it with him. He would hate it if he knew from anyone other than me…"

The cold black eyes turned away their glare, freeing the supplicant man from its sturdy judgement. A slight shake of head impelled a shy bending of the raven locks as the dark tunic descended with the loosening of the shoulders it rested on, a sigh was heard from the black eyed man. Rather than agreement it was resign that filled the mood in the room, thence another voice broke the, still present, silence.

"Know what, Jellal? What is there for me to know that I can't see?" A pink haired head came up from the darkness across the door, seemingly snatching some of it in a pitch black tunic and a heavy dark gaze.

A handful of the sheet's white fabric was grabbed tightly by Jellal's hand as his body stiffened and pulled back in an erect posture to match his watery eyes and sorrowful face. With a gulp breaking the deadly silence established by the last question, Jellal carefully met the raging gaze fired at him.

"Natsu… I am sorry…" The trembling voice could not resist the tension and burst into a cry "Can you give me the chance… to explain… to beg for your forgiveness a second time when we are alone?"

The burden of carrying those white tunics, tokens of slavery, along with the weight of upholding the one sided vow of his exclusivity to Natsu tore Jellal's chest in a helpless cry. He could savor the last moments of feeling Grimmjow's luscious flesh attached to his on the comfort of that room.

The grim dusk embracing the cold wind blown against the horde crows' wings over the room's tiny window augured a silent decision, which confirmation sent shivers through the slave couple as their begging eyes sought the last shred of pity on Natsu's gaze.

"Both of you are going to the hang" The last drop of pity from Natsu was indeed found, was it rolled down his cheeks, approaching his shivering lips that attempted to muffle his cry. "Jellal… I…"

More tears wash the pink haired man's face as Natsu's gaze disengage those of the slaves with a sink into Zeref's embrace. Nothing but shudders of anger and regret could be heard in the room, the cries of the soon to be no more slaves was silent as always, not ever able to break into tears or utters.

It was set, no more words were needed from both sides: it was the law, everybody knew what should succeed a slave's betrayal of his master. Despite the pain inflicted on both parties it was unavoidable, an accident of fate, that the story running deep in everyone's hearts should come to an end. The memories of passion that lead two young nobles to shelter two homeless plebeians, the remains of an impossible friendship and the faintly burning coals of an ever unspoken love flooded Jellal's heart.

Amidst his agony, an all-destroying piercing pain thrusting through his chest, his lips burst in his first cry that could be heard by Natsu. Death was his long awaited freedom, for once in his life beside the pink-haired man he could voice his fears uncaring for its consequences.

"Natsu… I'm sorry… Despite our positions and everything we went through I wasn't able to cling to you without… falling in love…" Jellal's eyes cursed the whiteness of his robes as his hands clenched in fury "Even though I am happy for finally being able to voice it, I am consumed by hatred for not being able to ever hear your answer or ever being able to live this dream. Law killed me and death had the disheartening pleasure of bestowing me some moments of life just to sap it shortly…"

Life went on, after all, despite the emotions and memories bursting inside that room, it all went unheard to the rest of humanity, who kept enthralled in the joys of their own lives. Even in a moment like that, an ordinary evening, one could find a similar scene taking place in another place with other people. Rather, one could also find the very scene that lead to such a tragedy taking place over and over.

The history of two noble and two plebeian, moreover, four lovers that took their first step towards the wonders of teenage passion, took place in a cold evening. Just like that one.

 **(Next Chapter: Two worlds meet)**


End file.
